


Save the Date

by 33lavender



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Valentine's Day, phandom fic fest, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33lavender/pseuds/33lavender
Summary: They hadn’t really planned on doing anything extravagant for Valentine’s Day, anyway. Phil’s birthday had not long passed, and that week-or-so-long event mostly made up for it. Birthdays and other anniversaries were usually paid more attention, anyway. With the tour only a scary two months away, they really couldn’t afford to both take a day off; Phil had known that was likely to be the case when they’d discovered the invite.Even so, there had been a little extra pang when Phil had kissed Dan goodbye early that morning.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution for the valentine's day phandom fic fest woo hoo!! sorry about the cheesy ass title!! i am very tired! enjoy! so many exclamation marks!!!!!

_July_

 

 

“There’s something in the mail for you,” a familiar disembodied voice said as Dan disappeared into the bathroom. It was about 10AM on a Wednesday, probably. All the days were bleeding into each other at the moment. It was probably the jet-lag. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Fancy envelope.” Not a bill, then, unless their ISP was trying to butter them up. _As they should be,_ Dan thought bleakly as he stripped his pj’s and kicked them out of the way of any shower spray. _Middle of London and we can barely stream a movie on low res._

 

“What did it say?” he called back, stepping tentatively under the steady stream. That was one bonus to their new flat; the water pressure was a dream on his shoulders, often tense from being hunched over his laptop or slouching in front of his PC. Phil wasn’t much better in this department and thankfully this was accommodated as well, as the shower was easily big enough for the both of them. 

 

Phil appeared at the open door, yawning widely and draping himself against the frame. “Dunno,” he said. “It was addressed to you.” 

 

“So?” 

 

Phil shrugged. “Reading other people’s mail is illegal, you know.” 

 

Dan turned away and snorted, accidentally letting water up his nose. “Never stopped you before.”

 

“The government could be watching, Dan. They could have us bugged.” The glass door slid open and Phil stepped in beside him, gently nudging Dan out of the way so he could wet his hair. 

 

“Why the hell would the government care if _you_ were reading my mail?” 

 

Another yawn forced Phil’s mouth open and he took the opportunity to collect a mouthful of warm water, which he then proceeded to spit at dan like a fountain. 

 

“You’re so gross,” Dan said, turning around and reaching to wipe the gunk from Phil’s eyes that the stream of the shower had missed. 

 

 

 

_November_

 

 

“Hey, do you know where that envelope ended up?” 

 

“Which one?” Phil said after a moment, clearly only having half-registered Dan’s question. He had been sat at the kitchen table since he’d risen that morning, a decent hour and a half earlier than Dan, his laptop open and various spreadsheets, statements and miscellaneous papers spread out before him like an intimidating, number-heavy manuscript. Two coffees in (and one green tea, at Dan’s insistence) and he had managed to knock over half of what he wanted to get done that day, tax-wise, and it was barely lunchtime. 

 

More than happy to let him do his thing, Dan had occupied himself with emails and anime until both were exhausted (save for the ones that required Phil’s input), and had emerged for food. 

 

“That one you told me about a while ago. You said it was fancy, or something, I can’t remember if I ever got around to opening it.” 

 

There was a distinct air of distraction in the _tap tap tap_ of Phil’s pen against the stack of paper nearest him. “Um.” Phil hit a couple keys on his laptop. 

 

“Phil.”

 

“Mm.” His back remained turned. 

 

“Phil!” 

 

“Mm!” Finally, he tilted his head up to eye the source of distraction, as Dan squeezed his shoulders sharply. 

 

“Do you know,” Dan said slowly, maintaining firm eye contact with Phil lest his attention slip back to his spreadsheets, “what happened to that fancy envelope you said was addressed to me?” 

 

Phil’s eyes fluttered closed in thought and he leaned his head back against Dan’s stomach, sighing pleasantly as Dan began to comb through his fringe with gentle, soothing fingers. Maybe it _was_ time he take a break. 

 

“Should still be in the mail tray in the gaming room, shouldn’t it?”

 

“Looked there.”

 

“No luck?” Dan murmured a no. “In the drawers in the bedside tables?” Another shake of the head; Phil felt the muscles in Dan’s stomach twist ever so slightly with the movement. “Then I’m not sure where it could be, babe, sorry.” 

 

When he did open his eyes he saw a kind-faced Dan where he had been anticipating an expression of annoyance. Dan shrugged. “Hope it wasn’t important.” He spent a few more seconds shaping Phil’s fringe into a loose quiff. “Time for lunch?” 

 

 

 

_January_

 

 

It was with quelled reluctance and on a wave of productivity that Phil attacked the utter chaos that had become the gaming room over the Christmas period on a sunny afternoon in January. Their Christmas-New Year break was winding up, much to both of their chagrin, and Phil had decided today was the day. Clean-up day.

 

Daunting as it was to officially begin their 2018 with almost an entire 12 months of plans laid out and yet to solidify before them - between the tour and the house and making sure they didn’t fall off the face of YouTube - it was for the best that they get the ball rolling. The flat was full of restless energy; there was only so much MarioKart they could play and sleeping in they could do before it started to stale. On the back of this, they’d woken that morning with a list of tasks all ready to go, and Phil - well, he was on a roll. 

 

The lights were carefully wound and placed into plastic containers, the floor was swept, the Christmas decorations were placed back in the cupboard, and Phil might have even gone so far as to say he was almost enjoying himself. 

 

Working steadily, humming a _Zelda_ tune, he decided happily that he was going to cut no corners and retrieved the stick vac from the cupboard with the intention of getting the dust bunnies behind the desk. Upon pulling the desk away from the wall, however, a peek of light pink against the white tiles caught his eye. 

 

He bent down, fishing it out from behind the desk, and let out an unwitting ‘Oh!’ 

 

“Dan!” 

 

“Yeah?” came his reply from downstairs, muffled through the floor. 

 

“I found something of yours!” 

 

A few seconds of gentle thumping later, a curly head appeared in Phil’s line of sight, revealing a slightly pink-in-the-face Dan bit by bit as he came up the stairs. “I hope you know you’re interrupting my cleaning groove.”

 

Wordlessly, Phil held the envelope out to Dan, who looked at it for a few seconds, head cocked, before his eyes widened in recognition and he surged forward to take it from Phil’s outstretched hand.

 

“Where did you find it?” he said, tearing it open.

 

“Behind the desk. It must have slipped out of the tray somehow and gotten lost down there.” He watched Dan curiously. “What is it?” 

 

Inside, there was a piece of ornately decorated card, from what Phil could see from the floor. He could almost detect a faint scent of roses emanating from it. “It’s a wedding invite,” Dan said at Phil’s impatient tug on his trackpants. “From someone I went to high school with.”

 

Phil stood, plucking the card from Dan’s loose grip. He scanned it quickly; a name he recognised from Dan’s high school anecdotes but belonging to someone he didn’t think he’d ever met, an address somewhere in Wokingham and a date. 

 

“It’s on Valentine’s Day,” Dan said, expression twisted in concern, stealing the words right out of Phil’s mouth. 

 

 

 

_February_

 

For the third time, and with a hint of irritation, Phil padded over to check the thermostat in the living room. By any and all logic, it shouldn’t be any chillier in here than it normally was. It was exactly where they had it most nights, a pleasant 20 degrees, the blinds were closed, and Phil had even donned a hoodie instead of a t-shirt with his pyjama pants. 

 

They hadn’t really planned on doing anything extravagant for Valentine’s Day, anyway. Phil’s birthday had not long passed, and that week-or-so-long event mostly made up for it. Birthdays and other anniversaries were usually paid more attention. With the tour only a scary two months away, they really couldn’t afford to both take a day off; Phil had known that was likely to be the case when they’d discovered the invite. 

 

Even so, there had been a little extra pang when Phil had kissed Dan goodbye early that morning. 

 

24 hours, he could manage. And he was managing, really, he was a grown-up who could take care of himself and Valentine’s Day was just another day. But slowly, Phil was being forced to accept that his brain had simply been expecting the added warmth of Dan wrapped around him on the lounge that night - and maybe a glass of something bubbly and sour in his stomach - and it was not taking kindly to this absence. 

 

Keeping the heating bills in mind, as always, he’d point-blank refused to turn it up any further. But his feet were too cold even with socks on and blankets just weren’t doing a good enough job, and so it was begrudgingly that Phil hit the little ‘up’ arrow a couple of times and stomped back to the living room, fully aware and a little embarrassed that Dan’s absence was more than likely the real culprit of his bad mood. 

 

Hours passed, various movies played out on the TV to pass the time and somehow, by 11 o’clock, Phil was beginning to nod off, tucked up in his blanket nest. He barely heard the sound of the lock clicking and the door swinging open over the sound of _Speed_ and through the haze of almost-sleep. 

 

“Hey,” came a soft voice from behind the lounge. 

 

Phil sat up, blankets falling away promptly at the disturbance, blinking in confusion at Dan, who was standing next to what was supposed to have been his overnight bags. 

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at Sam’s?” 

 

“I was. I changed my mind,” he said, shrugging. 

 

“And you left in - what, the middle of the reception to get the train back here?” 

 

Concern creased Dan’s brow, turning down his smile slightly. “You could pretend like you’re happy to see me, you know,” he said, only a little bit of doubt slipping in to his words. 

 

That little bit of doubt was gladly put to rest as Phil got up without another word and made a beeline for Dan’s awkwardly open arms. They closed around him straight away. “I am. I’m happy you came back,” he murmured into Dan’s neck. 

 

“I get weird with weddings,” Dan said quietly. “You know.” 

 

Phil knew. Weddings were a weird combination of happiness and a little window to something that could one day belong to them and an awkward, unpleasant knot in the stomach that wasn’t so much fun to face alone. It was a good thing, then, Phil thought, that Dan was here and just as warm as Phil had so been craving. 

 

“Wanna watch _Speed_ with me?” he said, craning his head up to place a kiss on Dan’s bottom lip.

 

“I’ll consider it a Valentine’s gift if I never have to watch _Speed_ with you again.” 

 

He kissed Phil’s pout anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you're here!! make sure you read and support all the other lovely authors who contributed for the fic fest. please feel free to tell me what you thought and find me on tumblr at @ floralhowelllester <333


End file.
